Pieces
by One-Shot Yaoi Shipper
Summary: Why did John really leave? First of the For My Broken Heart Series


I just want to say none of these characters are mine,  
no matter how much I wish otherwise. And the song 'Pieces' belongs to 'Rascal Flatts' not me, so enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of him,  
blond hair and blue eyes, eyes that were far to wide and innocent to know even half of what John himself knew, he'd never seen such eyes before. He reached out his hand not sure of what else to do "I'm John" he simply said and watched in confusion as the other boy beamed back him, "and I'm Bobby" John nodded and listened rapt attention as Bobby began to tell him everything he knew about Xavairs School.

From the moment that we met My world was turned around,  
Upside down To some degree I still regret My memory For keeping you around Boy, I thought that you were mine But my broken heart's been Shattered One too many times

John barely listened as Kitty talked about the two new people that Cyclops and Storm had brought back, one of them, the girl was going to start going to class with them. John could care less all he did care about was today was going to be the day he told Bobby how he really felt about him, and he was to nervous to really listen to her, he later wished he had.

And I don't wanna see you anymore I'm just not that strong I love it when you're here But I'm better when you're gone I'm certain that I've given And oh how you can take There's no use in you lookin'There's nothin' left for you to break Baby, please release me Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces

John sat in the BlackBird watching Bobby and Rogue, he hated her so much it hurt, though he supposed it wasn't her fault, after all she didn't make Bobby fall in love with her he did that one his own, didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. Coming to a quick decision he stood and left the plane, knowing they wouldn't notice he was gone, and besides even if they did why would they care what happened to him, after all no one else ever had.

Someone let you down again So you turn to me,  
Your convenient friend Oh, but I know what you're doin'  
And what you hope to find I've seen it a thousand times All the fire we had before Are now just bitter ashes You left scattered on the floor

At first all John felt was a slight chill then before he could fully realise what was happening his hands and arms were incased in ice, and Bobby was nothing but an form of ice before him. He prayed his life would in that battle but a few months later he awoke to find himself in the hospital alone and confused, and for the first time since Rogue arrived at what he still thought of as his first true home, he cried.

And I don't wanna see you anymore I'm just not that strong I love it when you're here But I'm better when you're gone I'm certain that I've given And oh how you can take There's no use in you lookin' There's nothin' left for you to break Baby, please release me Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces

It wasn't long before he found out what happened after Bobby knocked him out, Storm came to see him when she found out he was awake and told him, she even told him Rogue took the cure. He's still not sure if she just trying to get him to say something or she knew how he still even now felt about Bobby and was being cruel, he's betting on the latter everyone he's ever known in his life has been cruel to him, some like Magneato less then others.

And I don't wanna see you anymore I'm just not that strong I love it when you're here But I'm better when you're gone I'm certain that I've given And oh how you can take There's no use in you lookin' There's nothin' left for you to break Baby, please release me Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces

It was nearly five years before he saw Bobby again he had gone back to school and finished, he became a writer, he guessed he was pretty good everyone told him he was, John himself didn't care so he guessed it wouldn't matter if he was or not. But when he opened the door to his apartment and found Bobby standing there, after nearly five years, and everything that had happened John found himself at a loss at what to do. Bobby stared at him and John stared right back before pushing away from the door and walking back to the chair in front of his computer, leaving the door open so Bobby could enter, Bobby closed the door behind him and took a seat on the couch, he started everything off with the easiest question, "Why did you leave with Magneato?" his eyes never leaving John's intense brown eyed gaze. John answered honestly and kept answering honestly until Bobby ran out of questions and sat watching him with tears running down his face, not saying another word he stood and left and John felt what little was left of his heart shatter and break, and then he felt nothing.

We both know that you don't need me Let my heart rest in pieces Let it rest

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that was very Angsty and I made John cry and I'm sorry Grabs John and cuddles him close to her bossom I love John so much and I hurt him. Trust me I am having trouble sleeping at night because of this, but I've read so many stories making John out to be some sort of monster because he joined Magneato Please tell me if I spelled that wrong because if I did I'm sorry, he is after all the cool old guy. So I wrote one that gave a different meaning on why he left, I hope everyone likes it, if anyone can think of a song for Bobby, I might write a sequel, if not then oh well. Well I gotta go, Bye. 


End file.
